<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken, Breaking Free by thebadones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306410">Unspoken, Breaking Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones'>thebadones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Exhibitionism, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, atsuhina mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new post by Miya Atsumu has Hoshiumi Korai suddenly so curious he can't hold back. Does his boyfriend Kageyama Tobio get jealous when he sees Miya-san and that idiot Hinata together? It's been years since high school ended and they all met each other. Hoshiumi would never admit that's he's been jealous of Hinata since he first saw him play side by side with Kageyama at Nationals that first year... but Hinata isn't the one Hoshiumi should be worried about. He isn't the only one leaving his feelings unspoken. How long can those feelings stay hidden away though? Too long, perhaps~</p>
<p>NOTE: This story contains light MANGA SPOILERS. It takes place while said characters are professional volleyball players. Will mention that some characters end up playing on the same professional teams, so if you don't already know who ends up on the same team post-high school and you don't want to find out, please don't read this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unspoken, Breaking Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pro-volleyball players Kageyama Tobio and Hoshiumi Korai have been living together for a few months now and dating for almost a year. When his lease was over, Hoshiumi asked Kageyama to move into his place and Kageyama couldn’t think of a reason in the moment to refuse, so he didn’t. He didn’t think it was a big deal, but others had acted like it had been. After the initial work of moving Hoshiumi’s stuff into Kageyama’s apartment, they settled into a relaxed routine. It was nice. When they weren’t training, they had the habit of hanging out in the same room, quietly doing their own thing. Like now, actually. Hoshiumi was sitting on the floor scrolling through social media as Kageyama took a seat behind him. He had just finished reading through the latest issue of one of his volleyball magazines and now he was ready to just let it ruminate in his head as he sipped on a small milk he had gotten from the fridge. Kageyama pulled his boyfriend close, a leg on either side, arms wrapping around his shoulders, sighing as he rested his chin on fluffy white hair. Hoshiumi leaned into the embrace and Kageyama’s attention drifted to the scrolling of some social media timeline. Instagram? Twitter? He wasn’t paying enough attention to tell. Then the scrolling stopped and Hoshiumi moved it back to an image he almost passed. Kageyama looked a little harder now and saw it was a picture of Miya-san with his Black Jackal teammates, Bokuto-san, Sakusa-san, and Hinata. It was meant to look like Miya-san was eating his teammates who were posing in the distance. Kageyama wondered if it was supposed to be funny. Probably. Hoshiumi moved in Kageyama’s hold then and he let him as he began to space out again, thinking back to the articles he had read in the magazine. </p>
<p>Hoshiumi turned to look at Kageyama, gaze searching. “Do you ever get jealous?”</p>
<p>Now Kageyama looked over to Hoshiumi, the only sound between them the bubbles moving through the straw as Kageyama drank a little more of his milk. The question bounced around his head, going nowhere, so he looked back to the photo. <i> What was he supposed to be jealous about?<i> He looked back to Hoshiumi, blinked, then looked out into space before returning to the picture.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p><i>Ah~</i> “I suppose it would be nice if we had another Japanese teammate.”</p>
<p>Hoshiumi’s face twisted as he stared at his boyfriend in bewilderment. Though Kageyama seemed not to notice at all as he rested his head on Hoshiumi’s shoulder and took another sip of milk. Dumbstruck, Hoshiumi looks back to the photo and suddenly he starts to realize what his dumbass boyfriend was thinking. In his mind, numbers appeared over the guys in the photo; 1, Sakusa-san, 2, Hinata-baka, 3, Bokuto-san, and 4, Atsumu Miya-san. A picture of himself, Tobio, and Ushijima-san conjured in his head and 1, 2, 3 Hoshiumi counted them. It took seconds, but many more to make himself believe, no, accept, that his boyfriend really had thought this was what he meant by the jealous question.</p>
<p>Hoshiumi growled, Kageyama turning to look at him, a curious brow arched in silent question, silent because Hoshiumi tackled him before he had the chance to comment. The milk goes flying and they roll around on the ground, phone forgotten for the moment as curses cut through the air. A peaceful moment turned quickly into a chaotic, half hearted brawl as they wrestled. But as quickly as it started, it ended nearly as fast with Kageyama sprawled on his back and his boyfriend perched on top, straddling him. An arrogant smirk fades as they catch their breath before Hoshiumi lightly shoves Kageyama’s face to the side. It fluidly swings back to meet the ice blue of Hoshiumi’s eyes that are narrowed to match the frown curving his boyfriend’s lips.</p>
<p>“About Hinata, idiot. Do you ever get jealous of Atsumu and Shoyo?”</p>
<p>Kageyama just raised an eyebrow, looking the tiniest bit surprised as if to say “No. Why?”</p>
<p>Hoshiumi sighed, his frown growing deeper. He wasn’t an idiot like his boyfriend. He knew Tobio had had something different with Hinata, though they had never spoken about it before. Though Hoshiumi would never admit his own jealousy, he couldn’t shake his own morbid curiosity. Their relationship seemed so easy that it made him suspicious. He searched Kageyama’s face for any sign that he was lying, hiding something, but found nothing. It wasn’t entirely satisfying because Kageyama was a hard person to read, but… still it was a bit of a relief. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help poking a little more though. “Do you ever miss him?”</p>
<p>Kageyama was searching Hoshiumi’s face now. He was definitely confused about where all the questions were coming from. Honesty seemed like the best solution though.</p>
<p>Sometimes, yeah. But, not much more than I do the rest of my teammates from high school.”</p>
<p>Locked and loaded with questions, they stared at each other for a few drawn out moments more and who knew how long it would have lasted, but they were interrupted by Kageyama’s phone vibrating. Hoshiumi rolled off to lay beside Kageyama as the man in question turned to grab his phone. Speak of the devil; it was a text from Hinata. Kageyama held it above him in the air as he read the text. Hoshiumi used his spot laying against Kageyama’s chest to read it as well.</p>
<p><b>Hinata:</b> i just sneezed</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b> why are you telling me?</p>
<p><b>Hinata:</b> atsumu says someone must be talking about me and natsu just texted me back saying it wasn’t her</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b> it was hoshiumi</p>
<p>Hoshiumi growled again, turning to look at Kageyama, hands fisting in Kageyama’s shirt. </p>
<p>“WHAAAAA WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!?!?!?!”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>The fight begins again and this time Kageyama wins. Still he apologized and offered to get Hoshiumi his favorite snack from the store as an apology. He gruffly accepted but still stared at Kageyama’s phone the rest of the day, curious about what Hinata had said. But Hinata’s reply doesn’t get read, much less responded to, until weeks later when he texted Kageyama again. Hoshiumi thought about sneaking a peak at Kageyama’s phone sometime, but decided not to. He knew Kageyama was touchy about people messing with his stuff without his permission. Hoshiumi didn’t think it was anything specific about the phone though because Kageyama regularly let him watch as he texted someone or scrolled through social media the rare times he used it. It was just a Kageyama thing, him being particular about his stuff, just like Hoshiumi was sure Kageyama had not noticed his lingering gaze on the phone. Obliviousness was just another Kageyama thing too, a sometimes cute thing even. </p>
<p>And yeah, Kageyama was oblivious. He had shut out any thoughts about what had happened earlier, but his evening shower made him reflective. The hot water was soothing to everything but his thoughts. Had Hoshiumi been asking him earlier if he was jealous of Hinata? No, of course Hoshiumi had probably meant Miya-san. Why though? Because he was setting for Hinata now? Kageyama frowned as realization finally dawned on him. No. Hoshiumi must have thought Kageyama would be jealous of Miya-san for being Hinata’s boyfriend. Ridiculous, so much so Kageyama almost laughed. He smiled, shaking his head, wondering how he could ever be jealous of that. No way. He cared for his friend and Hinata knew him better than most, but Hinata was a handful and definitely not his type. Anyways, why would Kageyama be jealous of anyone really? He had almost everything he could and had ever wanted… Almost.</p>
<p>Kageyama sighed, his mind wandering, as he turned off the water and stepped out from the shower. He dried off his hands and wrapped the towel around his waist before reaching for his phone. He opened up the camera, aimed it at his reflection in the mirror and sent the photo in a message.</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b> Can’t wait for next week.</p>
<p>He had dried off by the time his phone buzzed again on the counter.</p>
<p><b>Oikawa-san:</b> apparently you can’t wait until your clothes are on either :p</p>
<p>Kageyama raised an eyebrow in a mild "oh?" look before promptly dropping the towel. He took his cock in his hand and pointed the camera back to the mirror’s reflection, taking another photo. He made sure his hand hid from view most of what he was holding before he sent the photo.</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b> oh, i guess you don't want to see anymore then...</p>
<p>The reply was nearly instant and the twinkle in his eye was quickly followed by a matching smirk as he read the reply.</p>
<p><b>Oikawa-san:</b> such a brat</p>
<p>Half hard now, Kageyama took another pic, this time from above; a proper front and center dick pic. He sent the pic with no message. But, there was no response right away this time and as the moments passed by the playful smugness started to tilt, hanging precariously by little strings of doubt. What if he had read the situation wrong? What if Oikawa-senpai wasn't interested in him like that anymore? But it could also be a lot of other reasons too... right? </p>
<p>The phone vibrating cut off his thoughts and Kageyama looked down as it vibrated again to see that Oikawa hadn't texted him back, but was calling him instead. Kageyama flushed hot and fumbled to pick up the phone. </p>
<p>"Oikawa-senpai?" Kageyama blushed at his slip.</p>
<p>"I was in the middle of eating with my teammates, Tobio-kun. Tsk tsk tsk."</p>
<p>Kageyama backed up against the bathroom wall, the tile still warm from the steam of the shower, but, the condensation trickling down his back wasn't the only thing that made him squirm. Oikawa's voice was husky and cut through the phone to his insides. It coiled around him and the dark tone of his words confused and scared him as much as it aroused him.</p>
<p>"I'll have to think of some way to punish you after we crush you in our match next week."</p>
<p>The room was suddenly HOT, hotter that his shower had been, and Kageyama's cock throbbed. </p>
<p>Still, he scoffed. "Crush me? In your dreams."</p>
<p>"Actually yes, I do dream of crushing you in my dreams. I dream about doing a lot of things with you, Tobio~ but next week I won't have to dream, will I?"</p>
<p>Kageyama was stroking himself, but with Oikawa's voice in his ear it was easy to imagine he wasn't here alone, that it wasn't his hand around his cock. He didn't respond though and after a long moment Oikawa moaned lightly. Light only in sound, because it sank through Kageyama to leave a heavy weight low in his groin. </p>
<p>"Your heavy breathing is enough answer for now."</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned. "I'm not breathing heavy."</p>
<p>"And I’m not jerking off in the bathroom to it either." </p>
<p>There was a short slick sound and Kageyama imagined it was the sound of Oikawa licking his lips. </p>
<p>"I wish you were here."</p>
<p>The words slipped off of Kageyama's tongue before he had even finished thinking them. He rushed to clamp a hand over his mouth and almost dropped the phone in the process, but not before hearing Oikawa's light, breathy laugh. Kageyama bit his lip as he guiltily continued stroking his cock and returned the phone to his ear. </p>
<p>"But next week you'll be here and I’m gonna make you do a whole lot more than breathe heavy."</p>
<p>Kageyama was afraid to say anymore and just closed his eyes, surrendering to Oikawa's voice.</p>
<p>"It’s been too long since-" Oikawa moaned, "fuck Tobio-" </p>
<p>Kageyama heard the creek of a door on Oikawa's side of the phone and his gut twisted. Tension seemed to spew out from the phone to fill his own bathroom. It was heavy, choking even as the silence became anything but quiet. Faint yet painfully obvious was the sound of someone else using the bathroom that Oikawa was in. But it wasn't the only sound. He could hear Oikawa breathing and Kageyama wondered if Oikawa was still touching himself. Was his senpai still listening, still stroking his cock to the sound of Kageyama breathing, to the memory of him, wanting him even if it meant getting caught? A dark thought crossed his mind and Kageyama smirked, before asking, a little “too” loudly:</p>
<p>"Oi~ are you still there?" </p>
<p>Oikawa's breathing hitched and died. Kageyama could so easily imagine the angry look on his senpai’s face. His cock leaked a little pre-cum and Kageyama moaned as he slicked his length with it. The breathing on the other end returned and there was something about the whole situation that was ridiculously hot to Kageyama. Offhand he wondered if that was a bad thing, but it was hard to care as he heard Oikawa's breathing get deeper and so then did his own. Before Kageyama knew what he was doing he slipped two fingers in his mouth and began to suck and lick them. It dawned on him as he heard the soft wet noise it made. There was a stunned moment of quiet before he heard Oikawa fail to stifle a moan. Kageyama drooled a little more on his fingers then brought them down to his ass. He caressed his entrance, breath stuttering as he teased himself. Oikawa's breathing seemed strained, raspy even. It only fueled Kageyama more. Then, in the distance, they both listened as the bathroom door opened and closed and though it gave Kageyama no real information, Oikawa did as he moaned and moaned <i>loud.</i></p>
<p>"I wanna say I’ll make you regret teasing me like this, Tobio, but let’s be honest~ you won't regret it. Even though I'm gonna make you cry."</p>
<p>Fuck. Kageyama pushed both fingers inside himself as he stroked his cock faster, phone propped on his shoulder. His lips twisted in a smile torn between pleasure and arrogance.</p>
<p>"You sound confident for someone who lost the last two matches."</p>
<p>Oikawa laughed just as Kageyama found his prostate. Heat coiled his in stomach and, fuck, he was so close already. Kageyama chased the feeling as Oikawa sighed in that teasing, patronizing way he sometimes did before he was about to say something real cocky. Kageyama smiled as he heard it fade away with a strained inhale, another sound he knew all too well. Oikawa was getting close too.</p>
<p>"I can promise I'll make you cry either way."</p>
<p>Kageyama moaned and it seemed to be the tipping point. One sound inspired another from the other one, back and forth, back and forth and soon Kageyama was gripping the phone tight enough to crack his phone case. Spasms rocked his body as hot cum sprayed out over his hand and chest. His heart pounded loud in his chest, breath ragged as it crackled brisk against Oikawa's as if the phone couldn’t separate them anymore. Kageyama moved, legs still shaky, to the sink and folded over it, pressing the now cool marble to his forehead. As their breathing calmed and evened out, Kageyama felt the... need? No... desire?... Not quite... but something... he wanted yet didn't want to say something. But he also didn't know what to say, or at least couldn’t accept the feelings that floated perpetually at the back of his mind. He had said too much today already.</p>
<p>"I missed you Tobio."</p>
<p>Kageyama's heart squeezed and he swallowed as if afraid it would crawl it's way out through his throat. </p>
<p>"Mm,” was all he could manage and the pause was as telling as Oikawa's late response.</p>
<p>"See you next week, scaredy cat."</p>
<p>Kageyama's stomach twisted as the line went dead. It was seconds or minutes, Kageyama wasn’t sure, before he set his phone aside and splashed cold water on his face. What it didn’t shake free from his mind, the sound of pans clattering in the kitchen did. Kageyama cleaned up his mess with the purpose to wipe away his lingering, tangled thoughts; only the knot in his chest wasn't so easy to toss away as the tissues soaked sticky with cum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Haikyuu!! fic and I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading! Sending you lots of love~</p>
<p>(oh and I might one day add to this story because I want oikage to have a happy ending, it just somehow didn't turn out that way when I was writing T.T)</p>
<p>OH! and the picture Atsumu might sound familiar because this whole fic was inspired by this tweet:</p>
<p></p><blockquote class="twitter-tweet">
  <p>🦊🦊🦊🦊<br/><br/>black jackal official: The monster generations are playing LOOL <a href="https://t.co/SxkDpIMlsd">pic.twitter.com/SxkDpIMlsd</a></p>
  <p>— Te (@Tegasuberu) <a href="https://twitter.com/Tegasuberu/status/1341709516203704321?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw">December 23, 2020</a></p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>